Suddenly A Sigh
by Smoking Panda
Summary: A Sakura pov on the way things are with her one true love, and how they should be. Oneshot. Shonenai ref.


Heh heh... I fear that this fic isn't exactly up to the angst-y good-ness of my last fic. I think I tried to turn this fic into some humorous weird stuff and it didn't exactly turn out the way i wanted it to...i.e. i was gonna make it a Saku/Lee fic but it just didn't turn out that way...I'll try to do better next time...T-T

Basically this fic pokes a bit of fun at Sakura, and at the same time, gets a little serious before reverting back to pointless humor. She wonders about Sasuke and stuff...(yaoi reference...heheI don't thinkI can write a story without one...) But yea, maybe it isn't as bad as I think it is...prays

**Naruto isn't mine! IF IT WAS I WOULD NEVER LET THEM DUB IT! CRIES **

I wonder how warped the voices are gonna be...I cried whenever I tried to watch Nelvanna's Cardcaptors...

* * *

**"Suddenly A Sigh" ****By Smoking Panda **

There he is! A silhouette against the sun! OH LOVE! LET ME SPEAK TODAY!

"Hey Sasuke!"

"...What."

"Want to go out for lunch? Just me and you...?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

And he walks away...

Like nothing happened just a mere second ago.

OH, BUT SOMETHING DID HAPPEN!

SASUKE, OH SASUKE! DID YOU NOT HEAR MY PURE, PORCELIAN HEART SHATTER TO MINISCULE PIECES THAT SLICE EVERY THREAD OF MY BEING INTO TATTERED BITS, LIKE A WOUND TO MY SOUL! DOES THE THE PAIN THAT RICOSHETS OFF MY INSIDES NOT SHOW ON MY SOFT, GIRLISH FACE? DO MY EYES NOT REFLECT ANY SIGNS OF THE HORRENDOUS TORTURE WITHEN THEIR GREEN DEPTHS? OH WHY-

"Hey Sakura! I'll take you up on that offer!"

I slowly turn to face him...

"Heh, heh, Sakura, you look a little sick..."

**WHAM!**

"MAYBE BECAUSE I WOULD NEVER, EVER CONSIDER GOING OUT WITH A LITTLE TWERP LIKE YOU!"

As Naruto flew across the training field with the force of a speeding missile, I turned back to gaze upon Sasuke's hot butt, I mean, fully-clothed back and sighed.

Not out of lust, or love or anything.

But with aggrivation...

WHAT! OH NO! DID I JUST OPENLY ADMIT TO MYSELF THAT I WAS "AGRIVATED" BY SASUKE?

Well, yes. Not that his butt aggravates me, I just...

_**sigh**_

The true pain that shoots through me after I am rejected by Sasuke day after day...after day...squeezes its way into the little part of my mind that influences everything I do...My inner self is not the boisteroius spirit it used to be...Heh, she's been a little down lately. Sick, maybe. Containing all of my hidden emotions is a big job you know, and with all the work she has to do now that I've around Sasuke almost every day, I can see where she would be a bit tired. Being exuberant at every drop of a hat starts getting on a person's nerves, after all. Especially when the guy she likes is being a total jerk...

Wait, I mean love.

I love Sasuke. Not just "like." This is a wholesome, and impenatrable emotion that fills my heart every time I look at his...face. I am in love...

_**sigh**_

_You can't be serious. _

What?

_You are such a pessimistic freak! I mean, Do you really expect for Sasuke to fall for the person you are now? _

The person I am now...

_Yes! This person! Who you are! He will never love that person!_

You mean me...

_He will never love me! _

Me...

**_sigh_**

Talking with yourself takes a lot out of you...

Oh Gawd, I'm starting to sound like that lazy bum Shikamaru..."Oh its soooooooo damn troublesome!" Phht that...

Growling a kick a rock on the ground in frustration and watch tumbles through the grass coming to a stop a good fifteen feet away from where Naruto lies unconcious. I am supposed to love Sasuke...He is the coolest of the cool, the strongest of the rookie shinobi, the sexiest of the, well, whole freaking village. And he seems so "out-of-bounds" to everyone...so silent. He is the tall, dark stranger of **everyone's** dreams! ...Well, I sincerly hope that Naruto doesn't dream about Sasuke...

**_o-O_**

But really, Naruto is the only person Sasuke talks to willingly! Sure they fight like rabid dogs, but it's like a very demented form of friendship where beating each other up is cosidered giving each other hugs! Sasuke is stong enough and popular enough to pick a fight with any of the other genin, but he sticks to clobbering Naruto! Naruto! Of all people! I mean, Naruto is okay at times, but seriously...

Heh heh_...kawaii..._

WAH! SAKURA! DESTROY THOSE IMAGES! DELETE! DELETE!

Vigorously shaking my head from side to side, I push the pictures of Naruto and Sasuke "_getting it on_" to the back, very back of my mind.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIRL! YOU HAVE A SERIOUSLY SEXY MALE SPECIMIN PLANNING ON EATING LUNCH ALL ALONE! Why am I standing in this field again? Obviously my assistance is needed elsewhere! But Sasuke already said he wouldn't have lunch with just me...

"Hey! Naruto!"

My shadow casts a dark blob on Naruto's face as he awakens from his painful stupor.

"Wha..?"

Grinning like a fool, I shout, "Come on! Me, you, and Sasuke are gonna have lunch together whether he likes it or not!"

Grabbing onto the collar of his orange jacket, I drag him in the direction Sasuke had head off in. I am determined to catch him soon with him walking at the steady pace he kept wherever he went. Naruto and his heavy selfwould definitly slow me down though if I walked as fast as I could. So, despite his whining efforts to get me to release him, I sprint off, pulling along an oxygen-deprived idiot by his neck alongside me.

And suddenly, I don't feel so much in love anymore...

* * *

_**fin**_

_**fanfare**_

_blah - _well what do you think? REVIEW!

luv,

Smoking Panda


End file.
